Cubtron Z/Gallery
Images from the irregular episode Cubtron Z. Note: All images are put in order. Episode Cubtronz_title.png|Title. Thecity.png|The story begins. Heresyourbottle.png|"Here's your bottle, Cub." Dadada.png|"My baby bottle!" Bottlegetsaway.png|"Oops." Cubintheroad.png|Cub retrieves his bottle. Redcar.png|Looks like he's done for. Cublookout!.png|Watch out, Cub! Outtathewaycub.png|Pop saves Cub. Cubissaved.png|That was a close one. Lumpyabouttokillcub.png|But guess who shows up to ruin the moment. Cubsweeper.png|Cub gets sucked into the street sweeper. Cubbodyparts.png|Cub's death. Death: Cub Cubbodyparts2.png|Ditto. nooooo.png|Pop once again loses his son. Workinthegarage.png|Something going on in the garage. Glowingroboteyes.png|Whose eyes are those? PopWhistling.png|Whoever Pop is whistling upon, he should be glad Whistle isn't around. Presentingcubtron.png|Presenting Cubtron! Lookingupatcubtron.png|Pop looks up at his son. Robocub.png|Cub's a robot! upupandaway.png|Who knew Pop was a technology expert? Popandcubtron.png|Pop and Cubtron. Artstore.png|An art store. Crayons.png|Crayons. Popentersartstore.png|Pop enters the art store. Boredcubtron.png|Cubtron is bored. Notboredcubtron.png|Not anymore. Schoolbus.png|He tears the roof off a school bus... pickedupbyrobot.png|...and picks up Cuddles. Cuddlesandcubtron.png|Cuddles thinks this is so cool. Cuddlesstillsmiling.png|Cuddles still happy. cuddlescrayon.png|Until his brain is used as a crayon. Death: Cuddles CubtronThinking.png|'Not enough "materials"...' Liftingpetunia.png|There goes Petunia... Liftinggiggles.png|...and Giggles. petuniacrayon.png|Petunia's death. Death: Petunia gigglescrayon.png|Giggles' death. Death: Giggles Popexitsartstore.png|Pop exits the art store. blooddrawing.png|Cub is still his childish self, but a lot more destructive. Disappointedpop.png|"No Cub, that's vandalism." Streetsweeper.png|Cub picks up Lumpy's street sweeper. buildingsweeper.png|Street sweepers can also clean buildings. But then millions of window washers would be jobless. Lumpybreakshislegs.png|Lumpy breaks his legs. brokenlegs.png|Lumpy killed Cub with his street sweeper. Now the tables have turned. Soaring.png|Soaring into the clouds. PopwatchesTV.png|Pop watching TV. Monsteronthescreen.png|This monster looks just like... citymonster.png|...that monster destroying the city! Monsterstare.png|Looks like it wants to fight. Cubtronstare.png|Challenge accepted. actioncub.png|Looks like it's up to Cub to save the day. Monsterinaction.png|Because Splendid is on vacation. Giantleap.png|As it turns out... Monstercradle.png|...Cubtron just wants someone big enough to cradle him. Milkbottlebuilding.png|A building's roof shaped conveniently like a baby bottle. Milkbottlebuilding2.png|But there's probably no milk inside. Cubtroncrying.png|So Cub starts to cry. Windowsshatter.png|Windows shatter. Lumpybeforedeath.png|Lumpy before death. headslice.png|Lumpy after death. Death: Lumpy Toppedofflumpy.png|There's no brain inside. Popdontknow.png|Pop has never dealt with a situation like this. Monsteridea.png|The monster knows what to do. Burpingcubtron.png|"There there, my little one..." Rumblingstomach.png|The stomach is rumbling loudly. Imminentburp.png|A burp is imminent. Grossedout.png|Pop already looks grossed out. Littleburp.png|The big robot lets out a tiny burp. BeforeVomiting.png|It's just a tiny burp right? Nothing's wrong- acidpuke.png|That's a lot of vomit! Wait, do robots even have stomachs? Happy_Citizens_.png|Mime, Toothy, and Disco Bear make quick appearances. mtdb.png|They see Cub's vomit. Pukeflood.png|Then get melted to death. Inflatingheads.png|Bodies burnt to the bone and their heads about to explode. Expandingheads.png|Toothy's death. skeletons.png|Followed by Mime and Disco Bear's. Lumpyrevives.png|WHAT?! Lumpy revived? Death: Mime, Toothy, Disco Bear Buildingscoveredinpuke.png|Even these buildings aren't safe from the puke tsunami. UncontrollableVomit.png|Cubtron can't seem to control his vomit. Destruction.png|Total destruction. Onlypopshouseintact.png|Only Pop and Cub's house is left intact. monstercookies.png|So I guess the monster is Cub's new mom. Sitdown.png|"Come sit on my lap." CubtronisHappy.png|He is willing to do so with open arms. sitonmylap.png|This is gonna feel so good after all the times Pop killed Cub. Popscomeuppance.png|Now somebody's gotta build a Poptron. Death: Pop (offscreen) Storyboards HTF_CubZ_blog_16.jpg Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries